Stone Grave
by shadowpuff
Summary: When Kara realizes Clark's dead, she knew there was only one other Kryptonian she could turn to. Xover with Dawn of Justice


Title: Stone Grave

Fandom: Supergirl (crossover with Dawn of Justice)

Parings: Kara/Non(ish)

Characters: Kara, Non

Background: Set after Season 1 but before the pod crashes at the end. Ignores season 2.

*For **Victoria Saint Claire** , who requested a fic where Kara finds out about Clark's death in public.

Summary: When Kara realizes Clark's dead, she knew there was only one other Kryptonian she could turn to.

Warnings* Major Character Death and Grief.

00000

It's a reflex now. Listening to Kal's heart, knowing where he is anywhere on the planet. She struggled in the beginning, not used to her powers. She had to keep the action in the front of her mind in the middle, least she forgot. But now…

She had just completed a rescue; a blind man had accidentally walked into the middle of the street. People were around her, congratulating her, she smiled and took hugs from the younger children. And then…

She knows instantly when his heart stopped.

She frowns as she turns her head, trying to pick up the sound, but it was gone. He couldn't be of planet, he was having that issue in Gotham and he asked her to keep an eye on the world for him. So where?

Phone alerts go off all around her, people covering their mouths, looking horrified.

'Kara' Alex's voice comes through her earpiece.

"What is it?" Kara asks, purposely not using her sister's name.

'We just got a confirmation from the DEO sector in Gotham… Kara, Clark's dead.'

She knew. She knew the moment it happened, but didn't want to believe it. After all, she knew it wasn't impossible. She knew they were able to die. She knew…

But that knowledge didn't stop her.

It didn't stop her knees from buckling. It didn't stop the tears from falling down her face. It didn't stop her screaming. It didn't stop her.

She remembers the first time she held her cousin. It was about 2 weeks after Astra and Non 'died'. She remembers taking him into her arms and smiling for the first time in what seemed years. She remembers baby sitting and changing his diapers. She remembers the first time she went to the communal baths with him, how he cried in water, for it was such a foreign thing to him. She remembers holding him while they played with his kaani puppy.

She remembers promising her mother to take care of him. She remembers she never got a chance to raise him like she was supposed to. That she failed her mission.

That she failed for a second time.

"Supergirl?" voice pierces through.

Kara looks up; a young woman with a baby was kneeling in front of her. People around her looked at her with horror. Tears ran down their faces. How dare they! They didn't know him! They never held him! They had no right to feel like they lost anything!

"Don't touch me," Kara sneered out and the people around her flinch back, "You have no right!"

Kara got to her feet shakenly, the humans backing away from her even more. Kara glared at them and pushed off, flying up. Just up.

Up and up and up.

Right to the edge of the atmosphere.

And screamed. She screamed as loud as she could. She curled into a ball, clutched her head and screamed.

They will pay. Whoever was responsible, they will pay. She'll rip them apart. Destroy their world. Make them feel the pain she feels now! She'll kill them!

Just like Non almost did to her.

A laugh escapes suddenly. She finally understands. Non could have made the entire floor jump to their deaths and she would have only felt sad and pity for him. But now she understands. She understands the loss he so desperately wanted her to.

Kara takes a breath and flies back to earth.

00000

The DEO agents move out of her way automatically. They looked at her with pity and she hated it. No one stops her from entering Non's cell room. No one stops her from locking the door. No one stops her from opening his cell.

It took weeks, but Non's eyes healed. He hasn't said a word since Myriad failed. Since she and General Lane argued about Non's placement in the DEO. He doesn't talk when she brings him his meals. He doesn't answer when she talks to him. He just sits against the glass, watching the door to the outside.

He stands when the door opens, confusion on his face. Kara walks into the cell, tears still running down her face.

"Kal Jor-El is dead." Kara tells him and his eyes lit up with understanding. He opens his arms to her and she falls into the devil's embrace. He holds her as she cried. He doesn't offer words of fake comfort. He doesn't tell her she'll get over it. He doesn't tell her lies.

And that's why she picks him.

Alex and a group of DEO agents rush in, kryptonite weapons drawn on them. They stop when they see her crying on Non, who was just holding her.

Alex watches as Non pets her hair, kissing her temple. No words passing through his lips. He looks up at them once, daring them to take Kara from his arms, but no one moves. He narrows his eyes at them before burying his face into Kara's hair, one hand now holding her face, while the other one rubbing her back.

Alex watches as Kara, after what seems like hours, pulls away from Non, her hand cradling his face as she brings their foreheads together.

"Please," Kara begs, "Don't leave me again. We're all we have left. I can't- I can't go through it again."

Alex watches as Non kisses Kara's forehead before pulling her snug against his body. He looks right into Alex's eyes and smirks. Alex feels her blood run cold.

"I promise," Non whispers into Kara's hair, his voice loud in the silent room, the only other sound being Kara's tears.

00000

The main memorial service is held in Metropolis, although there are smaller ones held in cities and towns all around the world.

The World morns with Supergirl.

Kara sit in the front row, eyes trained on the president as she delivers her speech. Next to her is Non, like her dressed in white, the colour of morning on Krypton. Her hand was clasped in his.

All around them, human were dressed in white and black, mixing the morning colours. The whole memorial is a mix of cultures. Kal wanted to be buried on earth, but wanted Kryptonian funeral rights. Kara and Non had worked on mixing the cultures, eventually setting on what they have now.

The President moves away from the podium, some men coming to take the furniture away completely. Kara stands up, giving Non's hand one last squeeze. She checks the mic in her ear as she walks up to the empty grave.

Kal real body is buried in Clark Kent's grave. She, the Danvers and the Kent were going there after this… sceptical.

Kara kneels in front of the grave, a red coloured rock in her hands. While rare, some Kryptonian preferred being buried and like humans, the mourners would leave something at the grave. Not flowers, as on earth, but colourful rocks, symbolizing the person would always be in their hearts and they will always be missed.

"You have been the sun of our lives. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home. We will remember you in every dawn. And await the night we join you in the sky." Kara said, her voice shacking slightly, "Rao's will be done."

"Rao's will be done," many people behind her, and probably all over the world, said.

Kara placed her rock at the very base of the large headstone. Non comes up behind her, and places his own next to hers, a bright black one. He wraps his arm around her waist, kissing her head and moved them out of the way.

They stand next to the grave as the first people come, James and Lois among them. These are the people that knew Kal the best. Kara watch, time having no meaning to her, as the rocks became more and more. Some were plain. Some were blight colours. Rocks from children were painted. The pile was spread out and piled high.

Not everyone brought rocks. Those who did not lit lanterns and pushed them into the night sky. The paper lanterns were, again, colourful. Some were generic, but most were in different shapes. All carried the El Crest on them.

Kara stayed.

She stayed and stayed even after people started to leave. Non still at her side.

The last two people arrived after everyone left. All the spectators. All the cameras. The sun was starting to rise behind them.

Wonder Woman and Batman came to stand next to her and Non, quiet for a long time.

"Thank you Mr Wayne," Kara said at last.

"I don't deserve a thank you," Batman told her.

"For telling me what happened. For telling me the whole truth- Yes, you do," Kara told him.

"We were wondering if you were going to join us," Wonder Woman asked them.

"Your _Justice League_ ," Non spat in dis-contempt.

"Yes," the woman frowned.

"There are many metas that need to be found. Need to be helped," Batman told her.

Kara nodded, "I need to burry and morn my little cousin properly. Without it being some spectate. After that… after that I'll give you my answer."

"We understand," Wonder Woman said and the two left.

Kara took Non's hand.

No matter what… they were all they had left.

Of their world. Of their culture. Of their pasts.

Of their future.

00000

End. Hope you enjoyed.

Kaani - (Singular) Animals from krypton that look like dog. Mutts are the same size as large earth dogs. Pure breed Kaaniis are called War Beasts and are as large as lions.

Communal Baths: Headcanon is that Krypton didn't have water on the surface and that all water was underground. Water is sparse and hardly used. Kryptonians wash themselves using Sonic Showers (taken from Star Trek). So when they do take water baths, it's a communal bath like in Japan's bath houses.

PS. I'm looking for a beta. If your interested PM me please.


End file.
